A search engine is typically a software system that is designed to search for data objects in a database. Search engines have become ubiquitous today due to large amounts of data created by computer systems. It would be time consuming for a user of a large database to sift through all of the data objects in the database to locate all useful information. A search engine quickly scans through all the data objects within the database to locate key features provided by the user. The search engine may return a list of data objects containing the features searched to narrow the user's search of useful information. Familiar search engines include those that are used to search for information on web pages on the Internet. Other purposes search engines may be used for are searching books in a library, searching for help topics in computer software, and looking for particular files on a computer along with many other uses.